


Lyza's Jacket

by White_Rainbow



Series: The Goal is Not to Fall (Series) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, New Family, Post-Endor, Rebellion won, can be read as a one-shot, peace time, small family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: Writing Prompt for an Anon who wanted Kalluzeb to take care of someone/have a happy ending/working together in a domestic fashion.(Can be read as a one-shot)





	Lyza's Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! [White Rainbow](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Zeb walked quietly down the handful of stairs towards the kitchen where he could hear Kallus and Lyza chatting. Their entire summer hut on Lira San smelled of fresh caf and sizzling bacon. 

“How would you like your eggs, Lyza?” Kallus asked the three-year old Rodian girl. It was 0700 hours, but Kallus was already showered and dressed, wearing his knit khaki shirt and gray cargo pants. His flight jacket was slung over his chair at the dining table. Lyza was still in her loth-cat pajamas, but had added the red and orange headband Kallus had made her on her adoption day six months ago. 

The little Rodian’s antennae lowered thoughtfully, the bow on the headband lowering with them. “Mashed,” she decided.

Kallus arched an eyebrow, absently brushing the hair from his forehead. “They are not potatoes. I cannot ‘mash’ eggs.”

“Ohhh,” Lyza’s tubular mouth stretched with the sound. “Then...in triangles!”

“It is...not a sandwich, either.”

“Square!”

Kallus squinted. “You are just naming shapes now, aren’t you.”

Lyza giggled. 

“I shall scramble them. Go sit down, I’ll be there in a moment.”

Lyza skipped over to the table. She pulled out her chair, but her round blue eyes sparkled at the sight of Kallus’ chair. 

Zeb's smile split his face as he watched temptation steadily take hold of Lyza who always had her eye on Kallus' place at the table (and that beautiful jacket as well!). Her antennae perked up as she looked back at Kallus, then at the chair, then back at Kallus. Slowly, she scooted his chair out, scrambled onto it, pulled his jacket off the chair and slipped into it as stealthily as possible. 

The jacket practically consumed her little form. 

“I do believe these are the fluffiest eggs I have made yet, little Lyza,” Kallus said, plopping what looked like yellow clouds onto the clay plate. “Are two pieces of bacon enough or…” Kallus did a double-take when he did not see Lyza at her usual spot. He eyed her wearing his jacket. 

Her proboscis-like mouth tilted into a half-moon smile and she waved, the long sleeve flapping at him. 

“Well,” Kallus huffed setting the plate down in front of her. “If I had known we had a rebel in the house I would have called the authorities at once!”

“Uncle Kallllusssss,” Lyza giggled, “ _You_ were a rebel!”

Kallus gasped. “A what? I would never!”

“Right,” Zeb chuckled, finally walking into the room. “That was Uncle Kallus for ya: A law-abiding citizen just like the rest of us.”

“Uncle Zeb!” Lyza chirped, waving two handless arms at him. The sleeves nearly fell right into her eggs. 

Lyza had only been with Kallus and Zeb a year after losing her family at the battle of Endor. Kallus and Zeb spoke of her heroic parent’s efforts often, and never had they asked her to call them “uncle”. Yet the moment the adoption papers were signed, it was the first thing she asked. "You will be my uncles now?" Zeb swore Kallus teared up at the question, but Kallus insisted his allergies were "rather strong" that day.

“Hey, cutie,” Zeb said, smooching Lyza’s forehead. “And mornin’ to you,” Zeb gave Kallus a wink.

“Good morning. I made caf,” Kallus said, handing Zeb a cup.

“Thanks, Kal.” Zeb settled in next to Lyza. “Let’s get this thing off you so you can eat.”

“But I’m a rebel!” Lyza protested, shrinking away. 

“It’s alright,” Kallus said, putting a plate with a large piled with bacon and a small helping of eggs in front of Zeb.

“ _Wowwww_ ,” Zeb gasped. “It looks like you’re the favorite here, kid. Uncle Kallus never lets me wear his jacket.”

“That is because you would rip it.” Kallus snorted, setting down his own plate of a modestly proportioned cloudy eggs and two slices of bacon. He caught Lyza’s hand just before she could wipe her mouth on the sleeve of his jacket and handed her three napkins instead.

“Yeah, with my big muscles!” Zeb flexed his biceps and puffed up his chest. His tank shirt strained from the sheer bulk. 

Kallus rolled his eyes, unimpressed. 

“One day, I’ll rip Uncle Kallus’ jacket too!” Lyza flexed her arms and gave a fearsome toot-toot. 

“And on that fateful day, you shall be banned from wearing my jacket as well.” Kallus sniffed, filling her drinking glass from the pitcher of blue milk. 

Zeb chewed thoughtfully on his bacon as he watched Kallus fuss over Lyza’s cleanliness after every bite of eggs. The ex-imperial’s entire attitude had shifted so much since he first joined the Rebellion. The uncertain iciness had of those days had melted entirely leaving him warm, caring, and fiercely protective of his crew, his husband and his growing family.

“May I help you?” Kallus asked Zeb, arching an eyebrow, and hiding a quirky smile.

“Can he  _ help you _ ,” Lyza mimicked, though she raised her entire brow ridge in attempt to arch just one eyebrow.

“Just lookin’ at my family.” Zeb leaned back. “Kinda hard to believe I have one after all this time.”

Kallus leaned back as well, watching helplessly as Lyza's eggs and bacon bits clung to his jacket no matter how hard he tried to prevent it. He took a sip of caf. “Agreed. Family was never a priority in the Empire. We were only ever given an option to 'multipy' or not. I honestly never thought I would tolerate anyone long enough to consider building a life with them.”

“So ya tolerate me, huh?” Zeb’s prehensile toes found Kallus’ foot and gave it a squeeze. Though Kallus couldn’t reciprocate like other lasats, Kallus placed his other foot atop Zeb’s and rubbed it affectionately. 

“Mildly. But Lyza is still my favorite.”

“Cuz I get to wear the jacket!” Lyza declared with a mouthful of eggs. 

Sharing Zeb’s grin, Kallus mouthed the words, “I love you,” to his husband.

The first time Kallus uttered those words was just before the battle of Scarif. Neither one of them believed they would make it out alive.  Zeb was convinced it was those words that carried them both through that day.  And even now, after so many years of being together, the three words still made Zeb’s heart swell as much as it did the first time.

“I love you too,” Zeb mouthed back.

Zeb took his time that morning. The war was not far behind them, and the galaxy was still healing from the aftermath of the Empire’s reign. Since Lasan, Zeb had made a point to savor small moments like this, fleeting as they were. 

He thanked the Ashla, the spirit of the galaxy, that he survived the battle of Lasan, the war with the Empire, and the guilt and grief that resulted from both.

He thanked the Ashla for Lyza, for allowing her to survive three days alone in the rubble of a war-torn world for Kallus and Zeb to find her.

And most of all he thanked the Ashla for Kallus. For the man who spent so much of his life living in the shadows and somehow managed to find his way to the light. It was hard to believe Zeb’s once sworn enemy would be someone he’d want to spend the rest of his life with. 

That day on the Ice Moon was a lifetime ago.  He clutched the necklace around his neck. The necklace he made for them both when he was convinced he may never see Kallus again. The necklace that held the promise that even if the Empire and Rebellion kept them apart, their love would not falter. He noticed Kallus was doing the same thing, fingers fidgeting with the pendant while he smiled down at Lyza wolfing down her food.

Kallus rubbed a thumb over the little carving of Geonosis and its ice moon, the initials “Z & K” carved into the moon.

Zeb was rubbing his own thumb over the other side, the carefully carved aurebesh spelling out “Our Moon.”

Kallus and Zeb promised Lyza they would take her to the ice moon one day, perhaps see the crash sight ("if it was safe and free of large humanoid-eating birds," Kallus reminded them). In a way, Zeb and Kallus supposed, it was her moon too. 

Everything in their lives had led up to this point, sitting here, eating eggs a nd being a family. 

"Seconds, please!" Lyza announced, lifting her plate.

"Same!" Zeb also lifted his plate.

Kallus' smile was broad, his cheeks reddening as they did whenever they cleaned their plates. "Very well, and I shall...perhaps attempt to make them square this time."


End file.
